1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-station communication systems in general and more particularly to arrangements for coupling data terminal equipment (DTE) to said communication systems.
2. Prior Art
The use of a communications network for interconnecting DTE (such as computers, printers, work stations, telephones, etc.) is well known in the prior art. One type of well-known prior art communications networks is the ring. A ring communications network usually includes a backbone or main ring formed from a physical media configured onto a ring or closed loop. The physical media may be conductive wire, fiber optics, etc. A plurality of interconnecting segments are tapped into the main ring. The DTEs are connected to the interconnecting segments.
The prior art has provided several devices and arrangements for interconnecting DTEs to communications networks. The device range from a simple electrical connector to more elaborate arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,778 and 4,501,459 describe electrical connectors suitable for attaching a DTE to a wall outlet. The connectors are hermophroditic in that the two mating sections, for each connector, have similar attributes or characteristics. Essentially, the mating interface on each section includes four spaced conducting members designed to coact with similar situated members when the two halves are connected. Each connector half includes a shorting bar which is placed in close proximity to the conducting members. When the connector is separated, selected the conducting members contact the shorting bar thereby placing the connector in a wraparound mode. In this mode, signals on output conductors are wrapped around onto input conductors. When the connector halves are in mating engagement, the conducting members are in contact and electrical signals pass through the connector.
An article entitled "Modular Wiring System" by R. A. Thorpe and published in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 1, March 1976, page 3286, describes a wiring installation in which a plurality of pluggable terminals are interconnected by conductive wires to a logical loop structure. Both primary and secondary stations can be coupled to the pluggable terminals.
Still other types of interconnecting arrangements for interconnecting DTEs to communications networks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,770; 4,245,343; 4,428,046; 4,476,543; 4,494,185 and 4,511,759.
Although the above-described interconnecting arrangements works well for their intended purposes, the main drawback is that the interconnecting arrangements are generally implemented as permanent wiring in a building. This means that the machines in an office cannot be easily adjusted (either in number or location) once the wiring is installed. It is common knowledge that today's office environment requires a wiring arrangement that gives a user maximum flexibility in arranging and/or rearranging machines in an office.